


You Know What They Say About Guys With Big Feet

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:22:07
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Nobody’s ever told Sam that he has nice feet before. Next in the Dean's Kink List series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** You Know What They Say About Guys With Big Feet  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Nobody’s ever told Sam that he has nice feet before.  
**Author’s Note** This one’s for [ ](http://suborbital.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://suborbital.livejournal.com/)**suborbital** who, when asked for a kink, said foot fetish.  
**Kink:** Foot fetish  
  
  
Sam yawned and toed off his socks, tired eyes scanning the page in front of him. He looked up when he felt a dip in the mattress, seeing Dean sitting there, staring at him with a huge grin on his face.  
  
“What ya reading?” Dean asked, bringing his feet up onto the bed.   
  
“Pet Semetary,” Sam said, shifting on the mattress. “What ya looking at?”  
  
Dean smiled like he had a secret and shrugged, picking at the comforter. “Has um…has anybody ever told you…” he mumbled the rest of his sentence and blushed, looking away from Sam.  
  
Sam sat up straighter, setting his book down. “Has anybody ever told me _what_?”  
  
“That you have,” Dean cleared his throat and looked around the room, looking everywhere but at Sam, “nice feet?”  
  
Sam frowned before he began laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. “What? That I have nice feet?”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Dean said, finally meeting Sam’s eyes. “Is that bad?”  
  
Sam stifled his laughter, still shaking his head. “No, it’s not bad, it’s just _weird_. What do you mean I have nice feet?”  
  
Dean swallowed hard and shrugged. “I don’t know. They’re just…nice. Like the rest of you. Just nice.”  
  
Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, picking his book back up. “Well, thanks. I guess.” He started reading again about Louis and his cat Winston Churchill. He swallowed hard when he felt Dean’s eyes on him, then frowned into his book when he felt Dean shifting on the mattress. He felt Dean swipe something off the mattress and finally, he lifted his head again. “Dean?”  
  
Dean looked up from where he was laying, head between Sam’s bent legs, giving a quick smile. “Yeah?”  
  
“What are you doing?” Sam asked, getting annoyed.  
  
Dean cleared his throat and dropped his eyes, turning his head to press a soft kiss to Sam’s ankle, right below where his jeans ended.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sam asked again. “Dean, this is getting weird. How long is this kink list anyway?”  
  
“I think this is the last one,” Dean murmured, pressing a kiss to Sam’s other ankle. “Or close to the last one. Saved the best for last.”  
  
“Or the creepiest,” Sam muttered, yanking his feet away from Dean. “You have a foot fetish.”  
  
Dean had the audacity to look offended. “I do _not_!”  
  
“You’re kissing my ankles!” Sam exclaimed. “If that’s not a foot fetish, I don’t know what is.”  
  
“Can’t you just give it a try?” Dean asked quietly, sitting back up. “I mean, you gave everything else a chance, and you practically forced me into that car sex thing.”  
  
“Dean, I don’t want you to kiss my feet,” Sam said flatly. “They could be dirty or something. I could kick you in the nose by mistake.”  
  
Dean grinned. “Sammy, please? Just…once. After this, we never have to talk about it ever again. You only live once, right?”  
  
“In our line of work, that may not be true,” Sam smiled. “But,” he sighed, “okay. Sure, whatever. What do I need to do?”  
  
“Take off your pants,” Dean said quickly.  
  
Sam frowned automatically. “What? Okay…why?”  
  
“‘Cause I might eventually move up the leg,” Dean smiled, giving Sam a quick wink. “Is that okay?”  
  
Sam stood up nodding, and pushed his sweatpants down, stepping out of them. He climbed back onto the bed, swallowing hard as Dean positioned himself at Sam’s feet again. “It's not gonna hurt, is it?”  
  
Dean shook his head, reaching out to trace the veins on Sam’s right foot, watching it twitch beneath his fingers. “It’s okay, Sammy.” He cleared his throat and shifted a little closer, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Sam’s foot, tongue coming out quickly.  
  
Sam’s breath hitched and he tried not to jerk his foot, not wanting to kick Dean.   
  
Dean began pressing kisses all over Sam’s foot, massaging the other one softly. “How’s it feel?” he murmured, eyes flicking up to meet Sam’s.  
  
“It’s okay,” Sam said quietly, nodding.   
  
Dean smiled against the skin and moved his mouth down to Sam’s toes, tongue flicking out to tease the top of Sam’s big toe.  
  
Sam smiled, trying not to laugh at the ticklish feeling. “Sorry,” he said, biting his lip.  
  
Dean breathed heavily on Sam’s foot, watching the toes wiggle on the sheets. “See? Not so bad.”  
  
Sam shook his head. “Nope, not so bad.”  
  
Dean cleared his throat and shifted over to the other foot, tracing a vein on the left foot with his tongue.   
  
Sam smiled again, this time not at the ticklish feeling. “I really love you,” he said quietly, getting Dean’s attention back up at him.  
  
Dean lifted his head and smiled back. “I really love you too, Sam.” He began the same treatment on this foot as the first, pressing kisses all over, blowing on Sam’s toes. He began moving upwards, kissing Sam’s ankle, ducking his head a little to kiss Sam’s calf.  
  
Sam cleared his throat and straightened up. “Dean, I’m not-- not tonight, ‘kay?”  
  
Dean nodded and went back to kiss Sam’s legs, pushing himself up as he went so he didn’t have to break the kisses. He braced himself on the bed, right arm leaning on the bed, left hand gripping onto Sam’s right leg. “You’re so sexy,” he murmured, looking up at Sam.  
  
Sam blushed and looked away from Dean. “Thanks,” he said quietly.   
  
Dean worked his mouth up onto Sam’s inner thigh, nudging Sam’s boxers out of the way the further he got to Sam’s crotch.  
  
“Dean,” Sam said sharply. “I told you, I don’t want to tonight.”  
  
Dean pulled his lips away and moved between Sam’s legs, leaning in to give Sam a kiss. “I know. I was just…having some fun.”  
  
Sam smiled and gave Dean another kiss, wrapping an arm around Dean, pulling him in. “Is the whole foot fetish thing out of your system now? Can we cross it of your list?”  
  
“In a second,” Dean replied, pushing himself back on the bed. He lifted his leg up, holding his foot up to Sam. “Just kiss it.”  
  
Sam cocked his head and gave Dean a gentle smile. “Are you serious right now?”  
  
Dean nodded. “I mean, I’m not going to _make_ you or anything. But I’d like it if you did.”  
  
Sam took a deep breath and studied Dean’s foot before leaning in, pressing his lips to the arch. He swallowed hard and pulled back, meeting Dean’s eyes. “Was it good for you?”  
  
Dean grinned. “Just get back to your book, Sammy. I’m gonna go jump in the shower.”  
  
Sam nodded slowly, before he looked up at Dean. “What? Your foot wasn’t even clean?”  
  
Dean laughed loudly and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. He ran into the bathroom before Sam could even get off the bed and closed the door.   
  
Sam stood up and he could hear Dean laughing behind the door, before the shower turned on. “That’s the last time I kiss your feet mister!” He groaned and wiped at his mouth, picking up his book again.  
 


End file.
